Your place or mine?
by Moggie
Summary: [COMPLETE][GSR][Prequel] A club, a bar, a crime scene, a case, a little adventure…


Your place or mine?  
  
Author: Moggie  
  
Pairing: G/S Category: Angst Rating: R Summary: A club, a bar, a crime scene, a case, a little adventure. G/S. There is a sequel, so look out for it. So easy to spot. Spoilers: none Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Notes: Nothing like a new prospective. I am a Grissom, Sara shipper all the way.  
  
*  
  
The club was screaming out its music. The three different levels gave one large view of the dance floor. Bar's stretched one wall on each floor and speakers delivered the music to the dancers and drinkers ears where ever they went. Lights rained out flashes, sequences and beams of different colours around the one large room. The DJ was base at one end of the dance floor and danced along with everyone else.  
  
Sara stood by the railing on the third floor, holding her drink and looking down at the people clinging to each other on the dance floor. Suddenly she turned at the feeling of someone tapping her on the shoulder. It was her friend Sally and standing behind her talking to some young men was Tegan. They all met at a crime scene one night when Sara was working solo. Sally's an EMT and knows how much Hank is forcing himself on Sara and Tegan is a police officer. Tegan told Hank to push off one night after he tried to force Sara to talk to him. They were good friends and were beginning to notice and learn some rather interesting things about their friend Sara. They had all grown to be good friends over the months and decided it was a night to forget about men and reality.  
  
*  
  
"Sara come dance with us." Sally shouted over the music.  
  
Sara grinned and shook her head. "No way Sally. You go."  
  
Sally grabbed her hand and took her drink and placed it on a nearby table. "Nope, come on. Some nice lads want to dance." She motioned with her head at Tegan.  
  
Sara laughed. "I thought it was a no man night."  
  
Sally scoffed. "So what. If we go home with one or all three." She grinned. "Doesn't mean that we see them again does it?"  
  
Pursing her lips in thought, Sara smiled. "Ok."  
  
Tegan heard and grabbed Sara's other hand. "Cool." She pulled her down the steps and onto the floor that was getting very crowded.  
  
*  
  
An hour later. Sara was standing with one of the three lads and talking, well he was talking and she was looking for the others. Seeing Tegan on the top level, she excused herself and climbed the steps. Tegan threw her arms around Sara and they stumbled back into a tall, warm, nice scented man and when they all turned together. Tegan drunkenly giggled. "Sorry Doc."  
  
Sara shot Tegan an unpleasant look and Tegan giggled again. "Tegan."  
  
"I didn't realise this was your sort of thing Sara."  
  
Sara stared at him with shock and cringed slightly as she made out what he said. Tegan nudged her with her hip and Sara bumped into him again. This time she leaned into him and asked. "Sorry Grissom. What did you say?" She shouted.  
  
Grissom gently grasped her waist as he leaned down to her ear. "I said. I didn't think this was your thing." He straightened up and shrugged. He released her waist and stood back.  
  
She smiled. "Girls night out." She hollered and laughed as Tegan and Sally wrapped their arms around her.  
  
"Come dance." They both shouted.  
  
"No way. You abandoned me." She grinned.  
  
Sally laughed. "Sorry. The lads want to dance."  
  
"He talks too much Sally." Sara winced at the pain in her throat from shouting too much. She looked at Grissom and realised he'd turned away and gone back to talking to. Sara moved slightly to see a woman.  
  
Tegan sighed. "That's depressing." She mumbled against Sara's shoulder.  
  
"Tell me about it." Sara muttered.  
  
*  
  
Two hours and Sara was beginning to get more depressed than she was an hour ago. Tegan danced over to where she was leaning against the wall. "Hey."  
  
"You wanna go?" Tegan asked.  
  
She shook her head. "No. You're having fun, go play." Sara turned her and pushed her towards the young man that called out to her.  
  
Sara watched as Sally and Tegan danced and sang, but got distracted when someone leaned against the wall next to her and slightly leaned into her. "You not dancing?" She whipped her head round and moved away in shock. He smirked and pulled her back. "Sorry." He shouted. Sara pushed back into the wall and looked at her hands.  
  
"Where's you're date Grissom?" She shouted.  
  
He shrugged. "No idea. Lost somewhere in that lot." He pointed.  
  
Sara laughed. "Oh."  
  
They didn't say anything for a while and when Grissom took her hand suddenly; she looked at him and watched as he pulled her towards the dance floor. "Dance with me."  
  
She gaped at him. Grissom stepped closer than close to her and cupped her chin to close her mouth gently. They stood lost in one another's eyes. Tegan whispered or shouted/whispered, either way Grissom didn't hear. Sara thought about what she was asked and nodded. She looked at Grissom and leaned into him. "You want to go somewhere quieter?"  
  
Grissom's eyes widened slightly. "Where?"  
  
Sara looked at Tegan and now Sally that where standing behind her. They motioned to Grissom and she smiled. Pulling him closer by his shirt, so she could reach his ear. "Quiet bar round the corner." Grissom smiled and nodded. Tegan and Sally jumped up and each split up and grabbed one of the two slightly nervous CSI's and dragged them towards the exit.  
  
They collected their coats and Grissom helped Sara with hers. She smiled at him over her shoulder. Tegan whispered something to Sara as they left the club and she blushed. "Tegan." She playfully warned. Grissom offered his arm for Sally and she happily accepted.  
  
*  
  
Sara and Sally went and got the drinks, while Tegan and Grissom found a table at the back of the fairly quiet bar. Music was playing but not loud enough for people to shout over. There was a small dance floor at one end of the bar and a few couples were dancing to slow songs.  
  
Grissom sat down and Tegan nearly fell down. "Sorry, bit too much to drink." She explained as Grissom helped her sit beside him. She looked at Sara and Sally waiting and talking at the bar before turning to Grissom. "So?"  
  
He smirked at what she was about to ask. "What do you want to know?"  
  
Tegan grinned. "Ahh, very good Doc. Well." She paused to make sure Sally still had Sara in her grasp as Tegan whipped her head in Grissom's direction. "Do you like Sara?"  
  
He simple looked at her with a small smile.  
  
"Yes or no Mr. CSI." She pressed leaning against him.  
  
Grissom looked up as Sara and Sally made their way towards them, then back at Tegan. His tongue peeked out in thought and gave her a huge smile. Tegan blinked a few times and sighed.  
  
After talking about different mixtures of alcohol and testing them. Grissom leaned against Sara's shoulder and waited for her to turn her head slightly. When she did, he smiled and whispered. "Do you want to leave?"  
  
She blushed and raised an eyebrow as the table suddenly went quiet and the others looked at them. Sara reached under the table and grabbed his hand. "Stay a bit longer." She whispered back.  
  
He smirked and squeezed her hand. "Ok, next rounds on me." Tegan and Sally both sighed. They really thought progress was made when Grissom practically pressed his body against Sara's. Sally pulled Tegan up and went to get the drinks. "You're not drunk are you?" He asked moving closer until their thighs touched and shoulders brushed.  
  
Sara shook her head. "I can handle my drink. Something I learned a lot in college. How about you?"  
  
"About the same, but neither of us have had that much, we're not over the limit." He looked at the bar and saw the others watching them. "You want to conduct an experiment?" He turned his head and they brushed noses.  
  
"What kind?" She huskily asked with a catch in her throat.  
  
Grissom gazed deeply into her eyes and before re-thinking, he claimed her mouth in a slowly and tender kiss. Sara's hand clenched his tightly and almost painfully when his other hand ran down her thigh. He pulled away, but still close enough to feel her heavy breathing on his lips. "That kind." He gruffly replied.  
  
Sara smiled and brought up her free hand to run down his cheek. "Took you long enough Griss."  
  
He smirked. "Here now though." With that, he kissed her again and this time, deeply.  
  
Tegan and Sally squealed like little teenagers and hugged each other. Sara broke the kiss and looked across at them. She giggled and turned back to the man that now had his hand part way under her shirt and was caressing her spine. She leaned her head on his shoulder and moaned softly. "You have no idea how good that feels."  
  
Grissom continued to run his fingers over her lower back and gently apply pressure. "You spend way too my time in front of your computer Sara." He said into her hair.  
  
"Can I ask you something Griss?" She murmured kissing his neck.  
  
His eyes closed at the feel of her lips on his skin. "Mmm?"  
  
She smiled and kissed him again. "Who were you with tonight?"  
  
Grissom leaned his head to hers and sighed. "Someone I met a few weeks ago in court."  
  
"She a lawyer?"  
  
"Something like that. Why do you want to know?" His hand stopped and Sara wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Don't stop." She pleaded. Grissom chuckled and started moving his hand again. "Was she dancing when we left or did you get abandoned?"  
  
Grissom smiled and kissed her hair. "Not sure actually. Turned one minute and she vanished. Let's just say my confidence flew out the nearest window. Not very good for the ego when a woman does that to a bloke."  
  
Sara pulled away and looked into his eyes seriously. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. It wasn't the first time, won't be the last." He shrugged. "You might decide to leave any minute."  
  
Just as Sara went to open her mouth, her pager went off. "Oh great. You had to say it didn't you." She cursed under her breath and pulled the plastic from her belt. She raised an eyebrow and grinned as Grissom's went off minutes later.  
  
"Why's it you get called first?" He mumbled and squinted at the message. "Great!" He searched his pockets for his glasses.  
  
"Where did you leave them last?" Sara asked realising what he was looking for. She wrapped her hand around his and read the message. Grissom smiled and watched as she looked up. "DB, ooh so much fun."  
  
"Come on."  
  
Sally and Tegan mock pouted as they walked towards them. "You got to work?"  
  
"We're married to this job and never have a day off it seems." Grissom retorted and pulled Sara up. "Do you need a ride?" He asked the others.  
  
"Yes please. Just let me grab our stuff. Help Tegan and I'll follow." Sally instructed.  
  
*  
  
Sara sat in the passenger seat while the other two passed out in the back. Grissom was driving quietly and called in to say he'd be late. Sara called in and said the same. "How did you get to the club?"  
  
"Walked."  
  
Grissom glanced at her with a worried expression. "Walked? At night? Down the streets of Vegas? Sara!"  
  
She took his hand that rest on his knee. "It's was ok. Tegan only lives around the corner, but she's staying with Sally tonight. Best to stay with someone if you're drunk."  
  
He nodded, but was uncertain. "Your cars at Tegan's?" She nodded. "Ok."  
  
Grissom pulled up to Sally's flat and Sara helped Tegan while Grissom helped Sally. Once they got to the ground flat door, Sara pulled Sally's keys from her bag and let them in. After they left Sally in her room and Tegan on the couch, they rushed back to the car and headed off to the scene.  
  
Just as they pulled onto the highway, Sara cringed and turned towards the window. "I should have got my car." She mumbled.  
  
"Why?" He asked momentarily confused. "Just say your car broke down and you called me." He shrugged and squeezed her knee.  
  
Sara smiled and covered his hand. "Aren't you worried?"  
  
Grissom nodded. "Yes, but let's get to the crime scene and see what happens afterwards, ok with you?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
*  
  
Sara looked up from pulling Grissom's cap out of his glove compartment and froze. Grissom parked and was about to get out when he noticed Sara still hunched over and staring out the windscreen. Before he could speak, she sat up and groaned. "How to make a perfect night got to mush in a nanosecond."  
  
Grissom followed her line of sight and actually groaned. "Hank." Sara snapped her head to him and grinned. Grissom shrugged. "What? I'm not a fan of Hank, that's all."  
  
"Neither am I." She nodded her head at his smile and climbed out. Grissom got his case and followed. "Hey Brass. What have we got?"  
  
Brass sighed. "One body and one possible." He pointed to the EMT's  
  
Grissom looked around from where he stood next to Sara and squinted at the floor. Sara nudged his arm and looked down. He raised an eyebrow at what she held and took the item. "You can tell me later where you found them Sara." He said sternly.  
  
She shrugged innocently and walked past Brass who was eyeing the pair suspiciously. Grissom cleaned his glasses and put them on. "Hmm." He hummed scanning the ground with better vision. He to walked past Brass and got on with the scene.  
  
*  
  
Sara crouched down to look at something on the body. She pulled out the tweezers and bags a foreign fibre. The wind was starting to pick up and looked around for Grissom's cap. Must have left it in the car. She stood and backed away from the body, but bumped into something. She turned and jumped.  
  
"Sorry Sara."  
  
"What are you doing here Hank?" She sounded irritated.  
  
Hank scratched his head and moved closer, which Sara didn't like and moved back. "Sara, I just want to talk to you."  
  
She pulled out her flashlight and got back to work. "Go away." Sara scanned the area around the body and moved towards the roadside. The body was lying as if it were thrown, like being hit by a car. The other body looked the same, but although he survived the impact of whatever hit him, he didn't afterwards. Looked like a hit and run, but there were no skid marks or any signs of breaking.  
  
"I'm sorry Sara. How many times do you want to hear it?"  
  
Sara turned sharply. "No more times Hank." Her voice was raising and Grissom looked up from the other body.  
  
Grissom stood and walked towards them. "Hey Sara."  
  
"Yeah Grissom." She didn't take her evil eyes of Hank, but her tone was light.  
  
Grissom smiled and pulled his cap from his pocket. "Come here for a minute." He coaxed and waved the cap at her. She sighed and brushed her hair from her face.  
  
"Sorry Griss."  
  
"What for?" He asked pulling the cap away before she could grab it.  
  
"Hank."  
  
"No problem. Let's get rid of him, but. hold still." Sara narrowed her eyes at his smirk and watched as he opened his hat and gently pulled it over her head. She smiled as he pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "Go back to work." He motioned with his head, the body.  
  
"Ok." She nodded and turned towards a dumfounded Hank. He scowled at Sara, then Grissom before turning and heading back to his ambulance.  
  
*  
  
"What was that?" Brass asked leaning against his car as Grissom pulled his gloves off and put his kit in the car.  
  
"What was what?" He looked over his shoulder at the detective and shrugged.  
  
Brass laughed. "You and Sara huh?"  
  
Grissom shook his head honestly. "It's a beginning Brass. Don't tell anyone, it will just make us both nervous."  
  
"I won't say anything." He promised. "But it's about time you finally noticed her. She's been waiting a long time for you to actually do anything."  
  
Grissom glanced at Sara as she walked towards them. "Let's not think about the past Jim. It's best left there."  
  
"I agree." Brass looked at his watched and sighed. "Ok, see you back at the lab?"  
  
"Yeah." Grissom climbed into his car and waited for Sara.  
  
*  
  
Sara hadn't said anything since the left the crime scene. Grissom was a little worried that she didn't want to continue this, maybe she wanted to forget it happened. He parked the car and watched as she climbed out and grabbed the evidence from the back. She was already going through the front door when he locked the car. His chest was constricting and making it hard to breathe. What if she had really wanted to just leave this at the bar and never speak of it again?  
  
An hour after processing, Sara disappeared to get coffee. Grissom looked down at his watch twenty minutes later and wondered where she'd gone. Coffee didn't take that long surely. He locked the layout room and went in search for her. The first stop was the break room, but no one was there. As he walked past the locker room, a hand snaked out of no where and pulled him in.  
  
Grissom gasped at the shock and when he heard the locker room door lock click, his eyes looked up and came in contact with the brown's he'd been looking for.  
  
"Took you long enough." Sara smirked and looked him up and down as he leaned against the lockers, his locker.  
  
"You scared the crap out of me Sara." He said closing his eyes.  
  
She let him pull her closer and as his eyes opened, she smiled and kissed his lips lightly. "Not nice to be left out in the open is it?"  
  
Grissom raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Making me run after you, definitely gets the blood pumping." He breathed, pulling at her hips.  
  
"I can think of other ways too." Sara's eyes scanned his face and slowly traced his features with her fingers. His eyes closed as he let out a low sigh. Her body pressed against his and his arms wrapped tighter around her.  
  
"Sara." He whispered.  
  
"Let me answer the question." He opened his eyes and nodded. She brushed her thumbs over his cheeks and down to his neck. "I don't want to move too fast. I want to savour every second we share. I want us to take it slow and not ruin what could be amazing. I've waited so long Griss, let's not rush it."  
  
Grissom's eye to eye smile broke out. "And that's only one of the reason's why I love you."  
  
Sara gasped. "Do you realise how long I've waited for those words?" She said with tears brimming.  
  
"Yes." He whispered into her mouth in a slow and delicate kiss.  
  
*  
  
Catherine and Warrick walked down the corridor and stopped by Greg's lab to split up. Warrick continued on towards Ballistics and Catherine handed her DNA evidence over to Greg. Nick was with Doc Robbins in Autopsy with the supposedly hit and run, Sara and Grissom's case.  
  
Sara and Grissom were no where to be seen, but as Catherine left DNA and made her way towards Grissom's office, she spotted them in layout room 3 with the table covered with evidence and photo's.  
  
"Hey guys, I thought you had the night off?"  
  
Grissom sighed and nodded. "Did. New case and no one was around. Nick's with the bodies while we look through what we collected."  
  
Sara sat heavily on the stool and pulled an evidence bag towards her. "What have you got Cath?"  
  
Catherine smiled. "Homicide, Male named Loopy Westland was shot in the back after being beaten."  
  
Raising her head to Catherine, Sara laughed. "Poor man."  
  
"I know." Catherine grinned.  
  
Grissom looked up from the first vics shirt and adjusted his glasses. Sara saw and moved to stand next to him. "Fine something?"  
  
He nodded. "GSR and a gunshot wound in the lower shirt. Abdomen shot probably." Grissom mused as Sara leaned over the table and took a closer look. Catherine was about to leave when she noticed Grissom didn't attempt to move as Sara scooted towards him to get a look at the photo comparison beside it.  
  
"Were did you go tonight, seeing as it 'was' your night off Gil?" Catherine asked as she leaned her hip on the table.  
  
Grissom looked at her over the rim of his glasses and shrugged. "Bar."  
  
She nodded and leaned on her elbows to see Sara who was peering through a magnifying glass. "How about you Sara?"  
  
"Club." Sara answered without hesitation. She looked up and smiled. "Sally and Tegan dragged me out. You know, celebrate." She shrugged and turned to move back to her evidence. "The Hank thing."  
  
Catherine watched as Grissom looked at Sara then looked away. "Oh right. That. Well, there's plenty more men out there Sara, some right in front of you." She grinned as Grissom's head snapped towards her and sent her an un- amused look. With the teasing out of the way. She turned and disappeared.  
  
Grissom couldn't hold it in any longer and Sara saw it. "Spit it out you." She shook her head with a smile.  
  
He chuckled at first, then laughed. Sara's smile grew at the rare sound and gave herself a mental note to make him laugh more often. Grissom turned back to her and sent her a small smile and his face reddened. "Not bad acting on your part Sara."  
  
"Thank you, not bad yourself." Sara got back to work as Grissom did. After some silence and cataloguing all the evidence, Sara leaned her head in her arms and sighed with exhaustion. Grissom closed the box ready for the next shift and moved to stand behind her. Sensing him behind her and then his hand lightly running up the length of her spine, she turned her head and smiled. "One night of clubbing Griss and all your fears disappear." She moaned softly when his hands made small circles on her lower back.  
  
"I thought you would have left once you realised I was there." He said calmly.  
  
Sara sat up slightly and rubbed her wary face. "No. I was just a little stunned, at first, then. I don't know. The rest of the night seemed to get from bad to worse."  
  
Grissom smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "To good, I hope?"  
  
"Yeah." She laughed. "To getting extremely good." Grissom kissed her cheek as she used the present tense and hugged her tightly. "Time to see what Nick's got and then home."  
  
*  
  
As Sara walked through the autopsy bay door, her cell phone rang. "Sidle."  
  
"You still working girl?"  
  
Sara smiled and watched as Grissom approached Nick and Robbins. "Hey Sally. Still working." Grissom looked over the rims of his glasses before turning back to the bodies.  
  
"Thanks for getting us home."  
  
Sara moved to the corner of the room, further away from ears. "No problem."  
  
"He's there isn't he? You working a case together?"  
  
"Maybe." Sara smiled.  
  
"At least he's actually working with you now. Hey, I heard that Hank was eating his words last night."  
  
Sara frowned. "How did you hear that?"  
  
"When I started work this morning he was moaning to me about you and Grissom. Apparently Grissom showed his out of characterness at work. Strange that don't you think?"  
  
Sara stifled her laughter. "No. He's being himself, just needed to loosen up at bit." Sally's laughter could be heard throughout the room causing Nick and Grissom to looked over at her. Sara shrugged and turned back to Sally. "Don't you have a hangover or something?"  
  
"Nope." Sara raised her eyebrows in surprise. "So what are you doing after work?"  
  
"Not sure. I'll have to ring you later. How's Tegan?"  
  
"Ill." Sally snickered.  
  
Sara turned back to the others in the room and began walking towards them. "I'll stop by later and check on her. You take her home?" Getting an affirmative, she continued. "Ok, see you later."  
  
Grissom looked up from the first vic and asked. "That was Sally?" Sara nodded and he looked back down at the body. "Didn't sound like a hangover from here. I bet Tegan's worse for wear."  
  
Sara felt Doc Robbins and Nick's eye on her and Grissom and cleared her throat. "Tegan practically drank the whole bar, including everyone else's drinks."  
  
"Hmm. true." He pondered squinting at the abdomen. "You know that gun shot hole in the shirt?"  
  
"Yeah." When he didn't answer, she leaned over to take a closer look. "There isn't a hole?"  
  
Grissom sighed. "No." He looked at Nick whole was still staring at them. "A gun shot and GSR was found on the vics shirt, but there is no wound." Nick nodded after a few seconds.  
  
"The other vic has though." Nick supplied.  
  
Sara and Grissom stood up and turned their heads simultaneously to the second vic. "But he was still alive when we got there and the EMT's didn't say anything about a gun shot wound." Grissom said moving towards the second body.  
  
"Do you think they just forgot or that someone intentionally forgot?" Sara asked. Seeing Nick ask the silent question. "Hank."  
  
"Oh." Nick nodded and signed some forms Doc Robbins handed him. The coroner left the room and Nick sat down on the stool by the first vic. "You two went out last night?"  
  
"Yes." Came the same reply from both CSI's as they examined the body intently.  
  
Nick tilted his head at them and hid the smile that was breaking through. Grissom stood over the body and point to the wound. Sara nodded to something he was saying and leaned closer with a magnifying glass. "Together?" He ventured.  
  
"No." Came the reply at the same time.  
  
Nick smirked. "Same bar though?"  
  
Sara nodded as Grissom did. "First a club then a bar. Sally and Tegan dragged me out." Sara answered taking a close up picture of the wound for comparison.  
  
"Grissom was at a club?"  
  
Looking up at that, Grissom raised a questioning eyebrow. "Yeah, so?"  
  
Nick shook his head. "No reason. So, did the date with that court chick work out?"  
  
Sara turned and scowled at the young man. Grissom looked at Sara decidedly uncomfortable that Nick had found out. "Sara." When she didn't turned back from sending Nick deadly glares, he reached over and squeezed her upper arm. "Hey, can we get back to work?"  
  
"Yeah sure." She muttered turning to the body.  
  
"Sorry." Nick mumbled and continued to sign documents and catalogue fibres and hairs found on the vics.  
  
*  
  
Sara stood outside the lab and waited for Grissom. Her car was still at Tegan's and she needed to check on her. After ten minutes, Grissom came down the steps and slowly walked up behind a tall brunette woman, who was staring at the morning blue sky. He noticed she had her eyes closed against the brightness. He didn't stop until his chest touched her back. He breathed in her perfume and moaned into her ear. Sara smiled and leaned back against him. She held her coat over one arm while the other moved slightly to touch his leg.  
  
"We're in public you realise?" She murmured.  
  
Grissom merely grunted a reply before planting a soft kiss on her shoulder. "Don't care."  
  
Sara found his hand and tugged on it as she stepped away from him. Grissom followed willingly. Once they reached his car. Sara turned and stepped into him so she pressed her body to his. She watched his eyes shine with amusement as she teasingly searched his pant pocket for his keys. Grissom's eyes closed as she found them and slowly pulled them free. His head fell forward and rest against hers as he groaned.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Sara whispered seductively.  
  
*  
  
After teasing Grissom and talking him into picking her car up. She managed to take ten minutes to check on Tegan. Waiting patiently, Grissom tapped his fingers on the dashboard. He looked down at the noise and immediately stopped. He raised his eyebrows at the sudden impatience his body was crying out. His eyes glued on the door of Tegan's place and watched as Sara started towards her car with a huge smile on her face.  
  
She climbed into her car and stopped beside Grissom's. "My place or yours?" She asked still smiling.  
  
Grissom smirked. "Mine." He put the car into drive and waved at her as he pulled away.  
  
*****************  
  
Wait, It's not over. need a sex scene for gods sake. lol. keep a look out. It'll be up in a few days, so be at the ready. 


End file.
